


[Commission] Beefy Himbos of Tomorrow

by CombiningPowers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Ball Licking, Bimbo Slut, Cum drinking, Dumbing Down, Excessive Cumshots, Foreplay, Foursome, Group Sex, Growth, Hazed Delirium, Himbo, Himbo Slut, Hypnosis, M/M, Muscle Growth, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sweat, anal pentration, ass eating, bimbo, bj, blowjob, commission, magical spell, musk, revenge fucking, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: To better prepare for any upcoming threats, John Constantine attempts to magically charm his team (Superman, Nate Heywood, Oliver Queen) with a brand new incantation. During the rejuvinating ritual, Oliver disrupts the conjurer with an arrogant jest and causes the spell to seemingly fail; though only a few hours later, changes are beginning to occur. The 4 members of Team Arrow begin to lose their thoughts and intelligence as their bodies and muscle swell with increased vigour, their cocks and balls expanding as they morph into muscle-bound Himbos. Overcome with lust, the 4 affected men soon throw themselves into a raunchy, cum-stained orgy, righting old wrongs with their swollen shafts.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Nate Heywood, John Constantine/Nate Heywood, John Constantine/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Clark Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	[Commission] Beefy Himbos of Tomorrow

"Do we really have to do this now? What if there's an alert when we're in the midst of the spell?" complained Oliver as he rubbed the aches and bruises from his shoulders, cracking his neck a few times and letting out a small grunt. "For fuck's sake Queen, stop being such a bitch. I've been practising and it shouldn't take more than a minute," chastised John as he flexed his fingers and readjusted his trenchcoat, Nate eagerly waiting for the handsome conjurer to work his magic, having great respect for the grumpy and moody chain-smoker. "Am I late?" suddenly quipped Clark as he zoomed into view, hovering above the ground in his full hero get-up, enjoying the chance to present himself without the need for civilian duds which he found annoying at the best of times.

"Nope, stand still next to Nate but NOT touching. Very important that none of us are physically connected," ordered Constantine as he snapped his fingers and arranged the trio around him, running a few last mental checks as he began to channel his magical energy. "So what is this again? Some sort of strength boost? Why can't we just do it the old fashioned way with weights and training," brought up Oliver with a snarky tone, enjoying riling up his magical associate; still finding his presence mostly unnecessary when the bullets and meta's came flying towards them. "Since when did we start turning down the extra help?" protected Heywood as he calmly mediated between the two fiery personalities, nodding to John to start the ritual before things got too out of hand.

Muttering a few Latin and demonic phrases under his breath as he held out his bare hands, a bright purple energy began to leak from the man's pores, consuming the wriggling digits and sweaty palm with its wispy haze. John's eyes were sealed shut as he focused and concentrated on the task at hand, feeling the powerful dark energy begin to shape and form under his will. Nate and Clark watched on with curiosity and mild uncertainty as the purple 'orb' grew in both size and shape, breathing slowly as if it were sentient and dangerous. John was known to be a little sloppy when it came to some of his incantations, though over the past month they had both noticed a change in his behaviour; the conjurer obviously having great faith in his current capabilities.

"Done?" suddenly belted Queen a lot louder than intended throughout the quiet and tense room, sending a shock to the other three, John accidentally 'dropping' the orb from his hands as his concentration was severed. Before he could yell or complain, the energy hit the floor and 'shattered' with a corporeal impact, the escaping mist of purple, swirling matter shooting across the room like a miniature explosion. There was little to no sound or feeling as the magic swept into all four men, glowing brightly before disappearing completely, John wide-eyed as he turned towards Oliver. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Now I have to start again," yelled the blonde figure as he craved both the chance to punch the man's chin as well as a menthol-cigarette, suddenly feeling a little lopsided as he stood still.

"Again? No way, we've wasted enough time. I'm going to the gym for some PROPER training," shook off the pompous leader as he dismissed the others and stomped away, feeling a new surge of adrenaline pour through his rippled system. Clark, needing to check on a few things of his own, nodded to John and hovered away, feeling awkward whenever the two adults fought like children. "I can stay, maybe help you out?" offered Heywood as he held out his hand, John shaking his head and heading back to his room, parched and in need of a strong drink. As much as the other Legends could be to deal with, at least none of them were as pompous as Oliver, wondering if he had a charm to shrink the man's cock to the size of a tic-tac; chuckling as he slammed his door.

-

“Goddamn barbarian. What kind of superpower is archery? Fucking unbelievable how this city is still standing under his bloody leadership,” mused John loudly to himself as he combed his fingers through his hair and smoked his lungs out, uncaring if his pungent smoke seeped into the nearby furniture. There was always something with the masked vigilante that rubbed him the wrong way, unsure if it was the rich, playboy lifestyle or the impunity at which he dismissed both magic and god-gifted powers in favour of his push-ups and lunges. “Idiot, never appreciates anything,” yelled the blonde, frazzled man as he slammed his fist against a nearby desk out of pure anger and malice, shocked as the dense, wooden surface caved and splintered inwards as if he were practising karate.

“What? No? Am I drunk?” questioned the man rapidly to himself as he analysed his hand like a proper investigator, amazed at how little damage there was to his radiating limb, a bubbling urge of power almost pushing him to smash a nearby end-table. Rushing over to the mirror in his private bathroom, he noticed a small, purple glow shine from his pupils before disappearing entirely, John coiling over in sudden pain as it felt like his skin was tightening around his bones. “Fuck, what the fuck is happening. Damned pain!” squirmed the man as he looked down at his torso and arms, seeing his shirt and pants begin to stretch apart as he literally began to ‘grow’ like some sort of creature from an old sci-fi film.

His muscles churned and wriggled underneath his flesh as if they were large worms, growing and expanding around his usually thin and lanky areas; his arms swelling around the biceps as his pecs began to balloon like inflatable toys. His yelps of confusion and aches soon morphed into subtle groans of pleasure as he felt as if he had been injected with a hefty dose of morphine, moaning deeply in a gruff tone. The sound of clothes tearing apart as he burst out of his pants and shirt like a string of sausages in too tight of a casing filled the room as Constantine found himself naked, the period of change starting and stopping in the span of only a single minute.

Looking down and already noticing he was higher off the ground as if wearing platform-shoes, John couldn’t help but cackle like a witch as rippling, gorgeous muscles dotted his entire frame as if he were a professional bodybuilder, his skin extremely sensitive to touch and rewarding him with heavy doses of dopamine. “What the … fuck, I feel so … hot,” whispered the disbelieving conjurer as he squeezed and massaged his brand new swollen pecs and thick thighs, feeling as if he had been inflated from the inside like a balloon, shining a light on all the muscles he swore he had underneath his years of smoking and alcoholism. The mirror rewarded him with an incredibly erotic image and the smoker couldn’t help but ogle his reflection, noticing his neck had become incredibly thick and short to keep his proportions in check.

“The spell. It did work?” muttered the blonde figure as he became obsessed with touching his thighs and stomach, feeling hard abs and juicy glutes just tingling with fresh sparks of lewdness. The purple glimmer shone once again in his widened eyes as his body ‘set itself’ into place like a ship docking at the harbour, his arms and legs still making small adjustments completely separate from his conscious will. “I need to warn the … wait, what’s that?” began the huffy, panting figure before he felt his cock, immediately noticing it had grown at least a couple of inches in all directions, his pole humming with lust as pre-cum came shooting out like a fountain. Grinning as his plagued mind became distracted, John prepared himself for the wank of a lifetime, needing to drain the snake as soon as humanly possible; kneeling down on the floor.

-

“Those two really need to learn how to work as a team. How else are we gonna defeat our foes if they’re constantly bickering like that,” chatted Clark as he took a second to converse with Nate, the two often needing to vent to one another about things that were happening around them. “I don’t think John was in the wrong this time. I mean yea in the past he’s been a bit … haphazard when it came to casting spells on the team, but you’ve seen all the late nights and research he’s been doing lately,” defended Heywood as he sipped a fresh cup of coffee, wishing that the dashing Master of the Dark Arts could return or even notice his obvious affections for the man. Kent nodded and finally stopped hovering for the first time in what felt like weeks, making his own cup of the strange but addictive substance, adding a hefty serving of sugar since that was the only way he could indulge in its bitter properties.

“We need to be more proactive, maybe even handcuff them together or something to force them to get along. How guilty would we feel if our own squabbling caused injury to someone out there while on a mission,” finished Superman as he brainstormed more potential plans, needing to bridge the gap since he was technically the most powerful out of the current foursome. Nodding in subtle agreement, Nate raised an eyebrow as he suddenly caught a glimpse of a strange purple light coming from the Kryptonian’s eyes, hoping he wasn’t using his laser-vision to heat up his coffee like some sort of moron.

“What’s that? The purple? Are you doing something?” asked Heywood before he felt his arm begin to shake and quiver, as if he were slowly being fed volts of crackling electricity, unable to stop the shaking which soon travelled up his arm. “No but … I feel … weird. Is this …what coffee … does to you?” questioned the Man of Steel as he clumsily dropped his ceramic mug which shattered against the tiled floor, holding his pained head in his hands as he let out a guttural howl, doing his best to contain his powers which felt like they were trying to escape and free themselves with disastrous consequences. “Fuck, I don’t know what’s happening!” yelled Nate as his instincts kicked in and his skin began to morph into his steel-state, the shivering and shaking refusing to stop regardless of his biological makeup.

Looking down as his eyes rattled around in his skull, the metallic figure saw his body begin to beef and bulk up before him, fresh muscles and definition carving themselves beneath his metallic lustre like some sort of sculpture come to life; a warm, buzz-like sensation gripping his core from within. He normally couldn’t feel anything when transformed, yet waves of pleasure and ecstasy gripped his growing system in a tight choke-hold, his growls soon morphing into submissive mews as it felt as if a hundred vibrators were massaging and melting away at his muscles from the inside out. It was orgasmic to say the least, trying his best to not embarrass himself in front of Clark who, to be fair, was too busy dealing with his own strange occurrences, hovering and ceasing on a repetitive loop as his suit stretched apart, micro-tears beginning to form along its entire intricate design.

“Something’s inside … me!” yelled Clark as he began to punch his squiggling muscles, feeling both pain and bliss all at once as his attacks became stronger as his arms became larger in mass and size. His suit, pushed beyond its limits, soon tore into a thousands tiny pieces like an outwards explosion, revealing his chiselled frame which had become even more rotund and refined than normal, as if someone had injected strange expansions into all his primary muscle groups. Breathing deeply as his legs grew wider and his ass grew larger, Superman abruptly started to ejaculate like mad as his inflated balls needed to expel their newly-replenished contents; his cock spraying salty cum like a crazed fire-hose. “Oh Fuck!” screamed the orgasming hero as he became obsessed with stroking his oozing cock, pushing out what felt like gallons of thick honey from his cock, a bubbly puddle forming around his expanded feet which he soon collapsed into like a kneeling slut.

Closing his eyes and soon finding that his metallic defence had been ‘deactivated’ without even thinking about it, Nate looked down at his changed body with perversion, glee, fear and confusion; soon finding his pecs becoming doused in splatters of loose cum from Kent. With the change in morphology came an intense craving for cock and sex, his ass puckering over and over as it demanded to be filled with man-meat, thoughts of John Constantine fucking him hard soon flooding his addled mind. He began moaning uncontrollably as the smell of Clark’s pungent cum stroked his nostrils like a drug-high, reaching behind to finger himself right there on the spot, easily shoving his enlarged and chunky digits into the awaiting asshole; hoping that Kent would be up for some improved team-building exercises; eyeing the naked, stripped, bulky Krpytonian like he was the last stud on Earth.

-

“He’d better not have given me cancer or something, drunk idiot,” complained the unofficial leader as he lifted his weights in the sizeable training centre, using a decent chunk of his infinite wealth to provide himself and his team with the best equipment that money could buy. It was like a sleek and sophisticated gym from the future, glossy, high-tech walls and floors glistened with back-light and numerous screens; allowing everyone to keep up to date with the city and its major zones. Lifting incredibly heavy dumbbells since he didn’t have anyone nearby to watch over the other exercises, Queen felt beds of sweat gloss down his face and collect in his beard as he grunted with every deep exhale, needing to prove a point as he felt his muscles burn beneath his wet and salty skin.

“Hmm, feels like … I’m getting … stronger,” commented the slightly puzzled man to himself as he only seemed to find the task easier as time passes, surprised he hadn’t stopped as fatigue gripped his system as it usually did. Checking the digital clock on the wall above him, the archer winced and chuckled as he rode the small ego-boost, wishing he had some heavier single-weights to push himself with. With every subsequent lift, Oliver felt a pleasurable throb begin to emerge from his balls and cock, suppressing it with his forceful exhalations but soon finding the slutty groans emerging through his pursed lips. “Fuck, why am I so horny,” mused the sweaty man to himself as his workout gear became saturated in perspiration, his shorts jutting out in an almost comical fashion as his erection swung with every subtle movement he made.

The sudden sound of cloth tearing and ripping apart caused the leader to pause himself, looking down and noticing that his shorts had expanded to the point that they were close to bursting. Lifting his right arm up, Oliver let out a blissful grunt as the tight clothing tore right before his eyes, his huge cock and balls escaping into the cold room around him. Seeing his own erection dangling between his legs like a third leg seemed to trigger something, Queen dropping both weights in his hands as he reached down and began touching himself like a maniacal animal. “Fuck, yea,” moaned the beast of a man as every touch and stroke caused his shirt to tighten as his chest and torso grew beneath their confines, the fabric literally shredding from his flesh like an anime character, his mind too focused on his own lewd ecstasy to care.

Looking up at the reflective wall in front of the weights with a hungry, dazed eye about him, the vigilante admired his beefy and expanding body; uncaring as to the reason as he watched his frame get bigger and bigger. His socks and shoes were pulled apart from his growing feet and the room smelt of his incredibly musky odour which only fuelled his insane libido; his hands still wrapped harshly around his erection. He didn’t seem to recognise himself at the very moment as his pecs, biceps and triceps all ballooned outwards, humming with heat and sensation which all collected in his swollen junk; his balls literally sloshing as rich, creamy cum undoubtedly collected within their stores.

“So hot, damn … need to … fuck,” moaned the eye-fluttering figure as his twisted and blurred mind honed in on John’s cocky image, Oliver feeling an incredible urge to get back to the man and use him like some dirty whore. His usual fears for the city and its inhabitants all evaporated away as his barbaric visage took control, strategies and plans all leaking as his brain seemingly shrunk within his growing body; the need to touch, lick, stroke and fuck coming up to the surface. Feeling his fingers become copious and slick with the clear pre-cum which trickled out like sap from a tree; the insanely horny leader trudged away from his weights, heavy feet slamming against the floor with every step he took; needing to find and recuperate with the others since he needed their holes and mouths to satiate his blossoming lust.  
-

Walking into the open space where the ritual had taken place only an hour prior, the smell and reek of fresh cum pooled through the air like a dozen air-fresheners, the naked and buff leader becoming more and more turned on as he closed in on the original source. He had grown about a foot and a half in height and almost knocked his head against the lower door-frames connecting the training centre to the other parts of the base, his armpits and crotch oozing testosterone-ladled funk which mixed with the strong semen scent. His pecs and nipples tingled as the cold air brushed against his super hot and sweaty body, the micro-chasm of temperature changes causing him to feel flush and livid all at once; his 12-inch penis still spilling precious nectar, the pre-cum trailing behind him like a snail marking its path.

Hearing copious moans and groans from the shared kitchen area which was right next to the ritual area, Queen’s eyes lit up like bonfires as the sight of Nate and Clark rubbing their drooling cocks together filled his vision. “Fuck, it feels so good. Push into me,” mewed Heywood as his hard and erect spear pushed and prodded the Man of Steel’s equally hardened and inflated prick, the air tense with their erotic energies as they ‘docked’ like proper men. Since their bodies had both grown in much the same way, their pecs and nipples were often grinding into one another as they rested between the counter and the stools of the kitchen, Kent even hovering at times to maximise his lewd and nefarious pleasure, his pre-cum replaced with raw cum which spilled out of him and painted Nate’s entire stomach and legs.

The two didn’t even seem to notice Oliver trudging by as they focused entirely on their corruption, Nate scooping up handfuls of the rich batter and guzzling it down, barely able to form a complete sentence as his stomach was fed the salty semen. Clark, who did his best at all times to appear regal and dignified in both his appearance and behaviours, looked like a savage, drugged pornstar 12 hours into shooting a gangbang, his hair all matted and frizzled as he indulged the pleasures of his amplified and buff frame. His eyes were the same as Queens’ in terms that there was a primal hunger locked behind them, sacrificing anything in its path to escape into the world; Superman letting out another hefty cumshot as his fat and swollen testes were juiced for the tenth time in a row, Nate opening his mouth to catch the creamy arcs which splattered against his engorged chest and pecs.

Turning his attention away for just a second, the archer finally came face to face with his initial prey, finding the blonde conjurer standing in the middle of the original ritual circle, eyes closed as he focused on finding the spell. “Constantine! What did I … fuck, tell you … dumb … idiot. God,” spattered the leader as he pointed a finger and began charging towards the equally naked beefcake, his words slurring as if he were drunk; though it was more because he was struggling to throw them out of his mouth. Mistiming his own position and speed, the man crashed into the unaware magician and knocked him to the ground, their rippling muscles which sprouted from their arms and torso compressing against one another; inciting a lustful grunt and groan from both parties. “I need to … reverse the … effects. It’s making us … fuck, I forgot … the word,” wheezed a sweaty John as he laid underneath his would-be charger, eyes blinking in a hazy manner as his sexual depravity kept getting in the way of his speech.

Queen couldn’t care less about the effects or even the original mission at this point as his warm and sweltering frame touched and brushed against his rivals, every movement rewarding his senses and nerves with raw ecstasy. “I’m gonna fuck you … that’ll teach you … a lesson,” smirked Oliver as he quickly backed off the downed figure and pulled him upwards into a fierce grip, his own transformation rewarding him with even more strength than the others. Wincing and gasping as he was reoriented and pushed back down to the ground, the muscular conjurer let out a deep moan as a pair of incredibly strong hands began massaging and spreading his firm bubble-butt cheeks, all his prior concerns about the magic’s consequences fluttering away as his ass hummed with a desire and craving.

“Fuck me, make me feel good!” begged a slutty John as his earlier thoughts evaporated away in an instant, overcome with a new desire to be used and abused by someone bigger and stronger than he was, his cock leaking pre-cum onto the floor below as he arched his back and pushed his ass up. Oliver licked his lips and wasted no time as he grabbed ahold of his thick and dangling manhood, holding it towards the presented asshole and shoved his entire body forwards; both men screaming out in pleasure as they connected at the root. “OH FUCK, YEA, USE ME!” howled Constantine as he rested his blonde head on his muscular arms, amazed at how good it felt to have a beer-can cock slowly rip him open, able to take the entire organ without pause due to the lucky effects of the earlier incantation.

Queen bit his lip hard and let out a guttural groan of pleasure as his pre-cum nectar flowed into John’s awaiting tunnel, months of prior anguish finally unbottled as he mounted his prey, holding him down with his thick and heavy body like a savage. Every thrust rewarded him with arcs of fresh pre-cum which flowed out of John’s gaping hole, creating a puddle of sin which slowly webbed through the grooves in the tile; Oliver thrusting back-and-forth like a machine set to its maximum setting. Their combined howls of ecstasy drew the attention of Nate and Clark who paused to check out the erotic disturbance, high-fiving each other like frat bro’s as they dawned upon the sight. “Fuck yea, use his … fucking hole. God I’m so horny,” commented Kent in a slurred mess as his balls once again let out another copious cumshot, feeling stupid and dumb as his words failed to manifest as they existed in his mind.

Nate, wanting to get in on the action, carefully trudged towards the humping duo and got down on his knees in front of John, wanting to be his mirror-image, almost slipping in the spreading puddle of pre-cum drained from his hero’s asshole. Without words, Nate and John began to passionately make-out, Clark hovering to the back of Heywood’s frame to get a glimpse of his thick ass, quickly slipping his own snake into the awaiting sheath without much thought, the four men all calling out as they enjoyed one another’s transformed and bulky bodies. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight … fuck fucking fuck … fuck,” moaned Superman like some caveman stud as he pistoned his hips and immediately began cumming inside of Nate’s stretched asshole, letting it churn out with every other pump and add to the growing mess on the floor.

The smell of sex, pre-cum and sperm flooded the room as all 4 sweaty himbo’s oozed fresh musk in their erotic foursome, Nate lip-locked with his secret crush as their tongues danced an intimate number. “I wanted to do that … for so … fuck I forgot the word,” chuckled Nate as his ass was continuously filled and emptied of cum, his eyes fluttering in a hazy manner like he was high on nothing but poppers and cock. Constantine smiled as his eyes crossed-over like an aheagao slut as Oliver took his revenge on his poor rump, feeling his bubble-butt bounce and jiggle as the powerful figure slammed into him without thought or care. Clark was too obsessed with his cock’s amazing ability to cum non-stop to properly comment, enjoying and relishing the intense waves of ecstasy that gripped his loins in a crazed manner; still believing it was the coffee that gave him such incredible strength.

Pulling out his 12-inch member and spitting on the gaping hole that puckered before him, Oliver desired a new outlet and pulled on Constantine’s ankle, dragging him back a bit and spinning him around, his huge muscles giving him incredible strength at the cost of agility. Flipped around and easily sliding on the pool of cum and pre-cum beneath him, John didn’t even have a spare second before his maw was filled with the entire 12-inch manhood, immediately choking and retching as he was forced to down the incredible length. “Yea suck it all … you whore, guzzle down … my pre-cum like the slut you … are,” ordered the leader himbo as he grabbed ahold of Constantine’s head and pulled him continuously into his awaiting dick, making sure to not crush the man’s skull within his grip. 

Seeing a literal opening unfold before him, Nate clambered and crawled forwards towards the sexy man’s awaiting asshole, licking his lips as he began to rim and slurp the juices from within, moaning loudly as he was also ruined by Superman’s never-ending seed which filled him up. The blonde slut whorishly groaned as both ends of his muscular, bulky, grown frame were used and found tears flowing down his eyes as Queen took a violent approach to face-fucking, barely able to breathe from the colossal assault. The man’s extended and thickened penis was like trying to swallow a small timber log, his throat stretched far enough as it was as his stomach was constantly pumped full of oozing, slimy pre-cum; a delicious treat for such a brutal blowjob.

Heywood rimmed and ticked another one of his fantasies as he buried his snout in the conjurer’s ass, licking and pleasuring the stretched hole with a deep, passionate love, feeling his own erection spew its seed as he engaged the alluring rump. Soon, the driving force was too strong to resist and Nate found himself once again clambering forwards, needing, wanting to mount John and pound him to oblivion; his cock hardening into metal once all 11-inches were firmly clamped inside. Clark followed wherever his friend’s hole went and found himself on the back-end of a spitroast train, fucking hard to give the others in front some extra force to their lewd penetration, loud slurping sounds emerging as the wet entrances were filled and re-filled like a well-oiled machine.

John’s eyes rolled back into his head as he was wedged between all of his teammates, his moans unable to escape as he was forced to suck down Oliver’s thick pole, his prostate firing off signals as a metallic member prodded and probed his guts. It was heavenly and already he found himself forgetting who he was, what he stood for; his corrupted mind only focused on the mountains of dopamine it had uncovered, wishing it would never stop as the smell of sex and cum fuelled his lust like never before. Rocking back and forth and doing everything he could to drain every last molecule of semen into his gaping physique, Constantine was gifted the final cumshot of the night, all 4 men screaming out in unison as their cocks and balls exploded with a creamy gumption; John feeling as though he was about to literally ‘pop’ as his stomach and ass were creamed to their fullest intent.

-

As quickly as the changes took place, they unfolded and reverted; all 4 men grunting and orgasming uncontrollably as their bulky frames and new, unbound muscles spasmed beneath their skin, shrinking back to their original form as the spell undoubtedly wore off its effects. Their perverted howls of desperation and lust bounced off the walls and corridors as all of the teammates touched themselves to nirvana, arcs of cum continuing to paint their bodies as they shrunk back, all now covered and plastered in their thick and ripe seed.

For a few moments, the 4 men sat in their sinful display of sex, panting heavily as the aroma filled their nostrils and lungs with every breath, their cocks and asses all craving more of the erotic pleasure that was gifted only moments prior. “Well, that was certainly something quite extraordinary. I think we should just pretend this all never happened,” finally declared John as he stood up and made sure not to slip and break his neck, already missing his muscular body which he found more desirable than his current physique. “No way, I think we should give the spell one more go. I’ve seen the light and the gym has NOTHING on that. Hell, maybe we should invite some of the others, you know, for better testing,” interjected Oliver as he gave each of the other 3 a dirty and perverted look, needing more time to test out each of their asses impaled on his massive cock.

“All I can say is that I love coffee,” finished Clark as he looked towards John, nodding and awaiting another testing period to get the spell just right.


End file.
